


The Edge of Seventeen

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Crazy Love [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something was about to happen and Hotch just wanted to make sure he was in his right mind so that he would never forget it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge of Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the Thicker than Water universe where the BAU are kids and teens. It also features sexual situations among older teenagers.

  
**April 10, 1998**   


Megan always had to end her night with a shower; she didn’t like going to bed dirty. So she quickly toweled dry in the shower stall before reaching her arm out to grab the bathrobe hanging on the hook. Someone else was in the bathroom, no surprise as this was a full house, and she didn’t want to give them an eyeful. When she came out, Emily Prentiss smiled at her.

“Hey.” She said, leaning over the sink with her toothbrush.

“Hi.” Megan replied.

“Did you have a nice birthday?” she made room for Megan to join her at the sink.

“It was OK. I want to say I've never been big on celebrating but I remember when my parents threw me those ridiculous mega-parties with ponies and all that jazz.”

“I had a few of those in my time.”

“Yeah?” Megan looked at her as she put some toothpaste on her brush.

“Oh yeah.” Emily nodded. “No way in hell were my parents going to miss an opportunity to parade me around as their combined genes success story. There were lots of frilly dresses, big gifts, and the like. I only have one photo album left, it’s all I took with me, and those are the majority of the pictures.”

“So you're OK with just being poor…after all that glamour?”

Emily thought a bit before she answered the question. She knew a little of Megan’s history from Hotch. Sometimes it was hard to pry information out of him but this was something he seemed to want to talk about, at least in small doses.

“It wasn’t really glamorous for me. I was just a little girl who felt her parents probably loved the work and limelight more than they loved her. Anyway, I'm not poor now; we’re doing OK.”

“Its still nothing compared to what it used to be.” Megan replied. “Right?”

“You're right.” Emily agreed. She rinsed out her mouth and put her toothbrush back in the holder on the side of the sink. “Now it’s even better. Goodnight, Megan.”

“Goodnight.”

Megan didn’t quite believe what she was hearing. She couldn’t disagree that it might be better to be without parents who didn’t love you. Her parents were alive and well but neglectful at best and hateful at worse. If she were an orphan she wouldn’t have to feel like she was in the way of their happiness. But Emily’s parents had been rich and now they were gone.

Megan assumed she must have had some kind of trust fund but who would let a kid get their hands on that kind of money. She shook her head as she brushed her teeth and tried to stop thinking about it. It was none of her business anyway. She and Emily weren't really friends so she didn’t feel the need to ask too many questions or seek information. The teenage girl seemed happy enough with her new family. She was also clearly in love with Jason Gideon.

He was a nice boy with good manners. He was quiet and introspective just like Hotch; it was little wonder the boys were best friends. Megan thought it was awesome that they got to live together without adults infringing on their time and space. Even with the smaller kids around they were probably having sex all the time and enjoying it. Maybe she would sneak down later after Hotch was asleep and see just what they liked to do in the middle of the night.

Megan took her toothbrush with her as she walked down the short hallway, past Penelope and JJ’s room to the stairwell that led to the attic. Hotch’s room was on the left and Derek’s was on the right. It was after 11 on a Friday night, Derek’s door was closed. No doubt he was in there doing something that dirty teenage boys do. Just thinking about it made her grin. Even though Hotch’s door was ajar Megan still knocked and waited to be invited in.

“I’ll have to change into my pajamas up here.” She said. “Emily was brushing her teeth in the bathroom so I didn’t want to be rude and just get naked in front of her. I didn’t really mind, I mean we’re girls and have the same body parts, but that might have been awkward for her.”

“Oh.” It was all Hotch could manage to say. He had to do his best to shake the image of Megan naked and Emily in bedclothes in a bathroom together. She’d surely put that image in his head on purpose. He put down his comic book, which he was passing the time with while she showered. “Well, um, you can get dressed in here. I have to run downstairs for a bit anyway.”

“Aaron, you don’t have to leave the room because I'm changing.”

“No, it’s OK. I need to double check that everything is locked up tight. I'm not running away, I promise.”

It was a little bit of a lie but Hotch wore the most genuine face he could muster. He didn’t think he had the strength to see her naked right in this moment. He knew just from her wearing her school uniform that Megan had a beautiful body. She wasn’t skinny like Haley had been, not that there was a thing wrong with that. Megan had a curvy figure with pert breasts, a flat tummy, and shapely hips and thighs.

She’d just turned 17 but her body screamed 25. Hotch wasn’t the only person, male or female, who noticed that. Megan turned heads when they went out. She didn’t purposely draw attention to herself but she didn’t shun it either. Hotch was sure if he saw her naked right now he might never recover. So he took a deep breath and decided to wait.

“Do you want me to bring you back a snack?” Hotch asked as he walked over to the door.

“Yeah, OK.” Megan smiled, conceding that he wasn’t going to stay right now. Hell, she had all night so there was no need to rush. “I'm starting to wonder about you Aaron Hotchner.”

“How do you mean?” he cleared his throat.

“I think you might be trying to fatten me up. First we gorge on pizza and soda and then there's snacks…what gives?”

“If a girl can't overindulge on her birthday then when can she?” when Hotch smiled, his dimples came out to play.

Megan didn’t answer; she just turned and started walking toward the bed. She untied her robe and slowly slid it off her shoulders. Hotch beat a retreat before he saw anymore skin. When she was alone, she laughed some, and then walked around naked for a few minutes. That’s what she did at home; she liked to give her body a little freedom. She turned on the radio on Hotch’s desk and found the local modern rock station.

As she listened to Third Eye Blind, she grabbed her backpack and took out her lotion. She’d lived in Dallas most of her life and if there was one thing a Southwestern girl knew it was moisturizing. It was one of the few things Megan had no qualms about splurging on. She used the good stuff, and she sat naked on Hotch’s bed and made sure all of her skin was moisturized before pulling her pajamas out of her backpack. Just as Hotch was returning, Megan was pulling her tank top over her head. She smiled when she saw he had a tray with him.

“What is this?” she asked.

“A little birthday celebration.” He said.

“What do you call earlier?”

“Well…this is different. I didn’t go overboard, really, I just wanted to do something nice.”

Megan could definitely agree that this was nice. Her whole evening had been nice actually and she could say that this was the happiest she’d been in a long time. She had school in the morning, never her favorite thing, but Megan made it through all eight periods and bolted out of there. Hotch had to work at Kassmeyer’s from 4 to 8 so Megan met him there. They went to Pizza Pete’s to celebrate her birthday.

It was a party complex in The Palisades that catered to everyone from toddlers to grownups. It was all about pizza, snacks, and lots of games. They bought $20 game cards and spent hours playing all the arcade games and winning tickets toward silly gifts. In the end Megan ended up walking away with a giant Odie. They even had enough left for Hotch to get a Pizza Pete’s coffee mug.

They took two sets of pictures in the photo booth, challenged each other to basketball tournaments, played Street Fighter and Skee-Ball until they thought their fingers might fall off. And the best part was they could walk to Hotch’s house from there. It was drizzling when they left, Hotch’s umbrella barely enough to cover him, Megan, and Odie. But she didn’t care if she got wet. She didn’t care about anything because she’d had the best birthday of her whole life.

Plus she knew she and Hotch were going to spend the night together in his attic room. Melinda Templeton was out of town with her new man. She thought Timothy Norton might be the one. Megan couldn’t even be mad at her mother for being away; surely she would've found a way to ruin the day for her daughter. With Hotch, it was perfect and as he put that tray down on the table Megan tried to just be happy. She took a deep breath, keeping the smile on her face.

“What is this?” Megan came closer and checked out the tray. There were two tiny chocolate cakes with butter cream icing and two glasses of sparking cider.

“We didn’t get a chance to sing the Happy birthday song.” Hotch replied.

“I'm OK with that.”

“Oh no, you're not getting out of it.”

He went into the desk drawer and grabbed a lighter. There were two candles on the tray, a one and a seven. Hotch put them on the cake, lit them and started to sing.

 _Happy birthday to you_  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday dear Megan  
Happy birthday to you

“And many more.” She sang softly.

“Make a wish.” Hotch said.

Megan nodded. She came closer, leaning over the tray. She closed her eyes as thoughts ran wildly through her mind. What would she wish for? Megan smirked; silly birthday wishes didn’t come true anyway so it didn’t matter. That didn’t stop her from making just a little one before she blew out the candles.

Hotch clapped, kissing her cheek. He picked up the tray and took it over to the bed where they both sat down to eat. Megan grabbed her fork, slicing into her chocolate cake.

“I think I'm gonna have to walk home from here tomorrow to burn off all the calories I consumed tonight.” She said.

“Well, I don’t have to work until noon tomorrow. I'm sure in the morning there will be pancakes. We always have pancakes on the weekend.”

“Are you serious?” Megan laughed a little. “Forget walking home, I think I’ll just roll.”

“You're not getting fat.” Hotch replied. “I hope you really don’t think you are.”

She didn’t say anything but she didn’t stop eating her cake either. Confections were actually one of Megan’s weaknesses. And this wasn’t just any confection…it was double chocolate fudge cake. She knew it as soon as she tasted it. She smiled as she sipped her sparkling cider. Megan had never been found of the drink, it was too sugary for her taste, but it had been sweet of Hotch to do all of this.

“What?” he asked.

“What, what?”

“You're smiling.”

“Is that illegal now?” Megan asked.

“No, its just…nevermind.”

“OK.”

Hotch was surprised that she hadn't pushed a little further. Megan was a curious creature and she never let anything go without examining and analyzing it thoroughly. Yet she made no move to dig out of him what he was going to say. Instead they just ate their cake in companionable silence. Good songs were coming on the radio even if modern rock was never Hotch’s first musical choice. And he thought she looked amazing in her choice of pajamas.

She wore little shorts, very little, and a tank top. Both were powder pink, making her look sweet and innocent. Her hair was now in two plaits and her face makeup free. It wasn’t as if Megan wore lots of makeup, Hotch had never been fond of that look. But he knew she loved lip gloss, mascara, and occasionally eyeliner. Tonight she wore nothing and her natural, uninhibited beauty shone through.

“I'm gonna need a cigarette after that dessert.” Megan said. “I know you don’t like smoking and I respect that…”

“It’s OK.” Hotch nodded. No, he wasn’t fond of cigarette smoking. His father died of lung cancer but that wasn’t why Hotch was so anti-cigarette. He hated his father; never spent a moment mourning the loss.

He was most afraid that someone he loved would get cancer and die. There were a million different cancers and a million different causes for them. Lung cancer was just the one he had experience with. Cigarette smoking caused lung cancer. “It’s your birthday and for one day I'm gonna get off of my soapbox and let you do your thing.”

“No shit?” she raised an eyebrow.

“No shit.”

Megan smiled. She climbed off the bed, leaned to kiss him, and went over to her purse. She grabbed the pack of Marlboro Menthols, lit one, and went over to the open window. It was still raining but she sat on the edge of the desk and put her feet up on the small sill. Hotch tried not to look at her so much but it was hard. Her shorts were so short he could see her cheeks.

He didn’t know, nor care, if that was her intent. He knew Megan wore lots of things like that. He liked her wearing things like that. Hotch took a deep breath…he knew tonight was the night. It wasn’t because he felt pressure to do anything. Megan never pushed, even though they’ve been dating for about two months. They kissed, they touched some, but she wouldn’t go further than that if Hotch was uncomfortable.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked.

“Huh?” Hotch came out of the caverns of his mind and focused on her again.

“What are you thinking about?”

“How do you even know I'm thinking?” he countered.

“Oh please.” Megan laughed. “Number one, you're always thinking. Two, I can tell that your breathing has changed.”

“I don’t think that’s true.”

“Make a liar out of me then. Tell me what you're thinking.”

“I was thinking about your pajama shorts, OK? I was having horny thoughts about them.”

“Oh my God,” she turned to look at him. “Are you serious?”

“Yes.” Hotch nodded.

Megan smiled, turning her back again and going back to her cigarette. She knew Hotch was a little shocked by that but she wanted to finish what she was doing. She tried as much as she could to be respectful of his thoughts and wishes so rarely smoked cigarettes around him. This was going to be her only one; Megan wanted to enjoy it. After one last puff, she stubbed it out in the window.

Making sure it was out; she threw the cigarette in the trash. She turned off Soundgarden and found that awful soft rock station her mother always listened to. She was in the mood and moods needed music. Garth Brooks sang _To Make You Feel My Love_ ; it wasn’t as gag worthy as some other songs. Megan also needed ambience.

So the overhead light went out and the lamp on his desk went on. It left enough light for them to see each other and the many dancing shadows around them. Walking slowly back to the bed, Megan never took her eyes off Hotch. He’d moved the tray over to the chair in the corner and was resting against the wall. She climbed on the bed, straddling him.

“I'm officially the older woman now.” Megan smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. “This can be like a Lifetime movie…or _The Graduate_.”

“Mrs. Kane, are you trying to seduce me?” Hotch asked, grinning as he ran his hands up her back.

“Would you like me to seduce you?”

Hotch didn’t get a chance to answer before she kissed him. That was just fine with him. He liked kissing her, liked the way it made them both feel. When her hand moved down to gently squeeze his erection, Hotch moaned as his hips thrust upward. He felt Megan smile against his lips. She broke out of their kiss to whisper in his ear.

“I want you so much, Aaron. Just let me do all the work…I promise it won't hurt a bit.”

He found himself nodding, what else was he going to do. He wanted her too. He wanted her something fierce. All the nights he lay in bed and thought about it almost drove Hotch crazy. He thought about in class, he thought about it while stocking shelves or bagging groceries at Kassmeyers; he thought about it all the time.

This wasn’t like it was with Lindsay. He would think about what they did together and be upset. When he thought about Megan he got excited. He would do things that made him even more excited. There was no guilt, OK much less guilt than before. So he smiled when she told him to lift his hips and she pulled off his pajama pants. Something was about to happen and Hotch just wanted to make sure he was in his right mind so that he would never forget it.

“Oh my God,” he groaned. “Ohhh Megan.”

No girl had ever put her mouth on him, not even Lindsay. Hotch wasn’t naïve, he knew what this was; he’d just never experienced it before. He’d listen to the boys talk and laugh, mostly during gym class. They’d compare stories of BJs, as they called them, and going all the way. Most of them talked about girls as if they were objects and it bugged Hotch. He never said anything; it wasn’t his place to interfere.

He just knew he would never treat a girl that way and make her feel like she had to do things like that to gain his affection. This girl, the one who was doing it right now, already had his affection. He never asked Megan for anything, least of all this. She gave it willingly; freely. Hotch wasn’t sure if that still made it bad. At this exact moment he could really give a damn.

“Oh, don’t stop, don’t stop.”

Megan smiled around his shaft. She wasn’t going to stop; she had him right where she wanted him. For months she’d been thinking about this, planning, preparing. It was going to be no fun, and rather difficult, to take Hotch by force. Seduction was always better. But he had a strong will and ideas about how things should be done.

After her initial disappointment, Megan decided to go with the flow. Yes, there was more to life than sex. In three months, starting with passing notes in English class, Hotch showed her that. She still had he own ideas about things, her own experiences, victories, and tragedies. But with him, right now, giving him pleasure, Megan didn’t want to think about any of that. She just wanted to hear his moans and feel him grip her shoulder.

Hotch felt himself falling. He knew what was about to happen but Megan made no move to stop what she was doing. He bit down on his lip so he wouldn’t scream and wake the whole house. That’s what he wanted to do, scream. But it wouldn’t be a scream of fear or anxiety. It would be a scream of pure ecstasy, something he’d never felt in his life.

Sure, there had been pleasure. Mostly it came at his own hand and there had been a few times with Lindsay, but nothing like this. He couldn’t even believe that a pleasure like this was real. No wonder it was sinful; no one who felt this kind of rapture could go to the kingdom of heaven. At least not the one he’d heard about in Sunday school as a little boy.

“Fuck!” Hotch dragged the word out before Megan’s mouth attacked his.

He tasted himself on her lips and tongue. Unable to help himself, Hotch grabbed her and threw her on the bed. She smiled, devilish and beautiful. It only took a few minutes before she’d gained the upper hand again. Tussling a bit, the fun tussling, she got his back on the mattress and she sat on top of him.

Hotch smiled at her, lifting the tank top over her head. When he saw her naked from the waist up, he could only gasp. She was the most beautiful girl in the world and he told her so. Megan leaned to kiss him, wholly, passionately, before his shirt came off too. Now he was naked and she was nearly so.

“Touch me, Aaron.” She whispered.

She didn’t have to say it twice. He did touch her, stroked, squeezed, and kissed. The moans of satisfaction that Megan made only spurred him on. Hotch sat up on his elbows, slipping one of her strawberry nipples between his lips.

“Mmm, yeah; ohhh yeah. Oh Aaron, that feels so good.”

He loved the sound of her ecstasy. He loved the feel of her naked back, her naked breasts, and her naked torso. Megan pushed him back down onto the mattress. She got up on her knees and pushed her pajama shorts down.

Falling gently over onto Hotch, he wrapped his arms around her as she finished pushing the shorts down her legs. Then he kissed her before she straddled him again. Megan took his hand, putting it between her thighs. Hotch could only gasp when he felt the bare skin. It sent his blood pressure into the stratosphere.

“You're…bald.” He spit the words out.

“Yep.” She nodded and giggled.

“I…”

“Shh,” she put her finger on his lips. “You don’t have to speak; I know you think it’s hot.”

Hotch nodded like a dumb boy was supposed to. There was no need for words and he probably wouldn’t have had them if he needed them. He just kept rubbing her smooth skin until his hand slipped deeper between her thighs. Megan leaned over him, moaning in his ear. Hotch wanted to satisfy her, wanted to hear her cry out his name. He’d heard it before and it was addictive. So he was surprised when Megan took his hand away.

“I need more, Aaron.”

“OK.”

“Are you sure?” she could hardly believe she was asking. She felt like she’d been waiting forever to get here and now she actually wanted to give him a chance to change his mind. What the hell was the matter with her? Whatever it was Megan needed to shake it off quick.

Hotch reached under the pillow and pulled out the condom. For just a moment he felt a bit like a lothario. He’d put it there the moment they discussed her spending the night. Maybe it was wishful thinking or perhaps it was the Boy Scout motto of ‘always be prepared’. With the two of them sharing a bed for the night it was bound to get passionate.

He hoped Jason didn’t notice the two missing condoms from the box in his nightstand drawer. As far as Hotch knew, he didn’t even need them. Emily told him almost five months ago that the couple was chaste. Still, if they were suddenly doing it, it would be even more reason for Jason to not notice missing condoms.

That was in Hotch’s favor. And that was the last thought he was going to have about his best friend and the girl who was like his twin sister. Hotch closed his eyes, a deep sigh escaping his diaphragm as Megan took the condom and rolled it down his shaft. Then she slowly slid onto his erection, causing a reaction from them both.

“What do I do?” Hotch asked breathlessly.

“Hold on tight.”

He really had no choice in the matter. He took hold of her hips and Megan did a lot of the work. He had no experience with a woman on top but it was quickly becoming something Hotch liked very much. He loved the way her hips moved and her breasts swayed. He loved her closed eyes, her open mouth, and the sounds of her moans.

He loved when she told him to thrust and how she whimpered when he did. He especially loved when she leaned over him and he could watch her ass move. Dear God, this was awesome. It wasn’t just awesome, it was fucking awesome. Then she took his hand and put it between her thighs.

“This is my clit, Aaron. I adore you but you had no idea where it was. This is the source of all of my pleasure. When you touch it right, I come. You pretty much come no matter what. I'm gonna show you how to touch it right.”

“I want you to feel what I feel.” He replied, surprised he still had a voice.

“Don’t worry, I will.”

Hotch let her hand lead his and he watched as her face changed. He knew how much pleasure Megan was feeling. He felt his own as well as hers. And soon she was calling out his name, not really giving a damn who heard. Hotch wanted to shush her but it was too sexy, too magnificent to quiet. Megan collapsed on him when she was spent, whispering for him to roll them over and fuck her.

Hotch was no expert in the art of lovemaking. He had to pull out, move her to the mattress, and then move over her. It was a little clumsy but he hardly had time to think about it as he thrust his way to a breathless climax that left them both spent. Megan held on to him; wanted him to stay close so they could feel the aftershocks together.

“Holy…” there was nothing more to say.

“That was nice.” Megan took his face in her hands and kissed him.

“Definitely.”

Hotch pulled away from her, cleaned himself up, and then they just lay on the bed. He was surprised his nudity, their nudity, didn’t bother him but he just laid there with her. He could hear the rain outside and Annie Lennox singing on the radio.

“If Morgan was awake,” he whispered. “I know he heard us.”

“I bet he jerked off.” Megan replied.

“Oh my God, I didn’t need that image.”

She laughed and then he laughed with her. Megan sighed when Hotch slid his hand across her belly. She wanted to ignore the butterflies in her stomach but found it too difficult. Damn this boy and the feelings he created in her. She wondered if he felt anything at all. Megan was too afraid to ask.

They’d only known each other a few months; it was OK if he didn’t. She shouldn’t even be feeling what she was feeling. Taking a deep breath, Megan fought the urge to strangle him. With the euphoria she was feeling right now it would probably make her come again. She really wanted to come again.

“Aaron?”

“Yes?”

She took his hand and put it between her open thighs. “Make me come again.”

“OK.” He kissed her cheek. “Happy birthday, Megan.”

Yes, for a change it actually was.

***


End file.
